


Payback

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never truly known what Faith wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snogged).



> Written for snogged for the Faith round at femslash_minis. She wanted to see bondage (light or heavy), magic, sexual situations. Set during the car ride back to Sunnydale that Faith and Willow share during ATS Season Four and BTVS Season Seven.

She smirks as she sat down on the bed and watches the other woman writhe against the wall that she is manacled to. Her eyes are covered with a blindfold and she keeps biting at her lower lip as she uselessly struggles against the bonds that pinned her. There is something about the site of the normally proud woman humbled that makes her captor dizzy with lust, something that she had never thought she'd feel over the sight in front of her. Not that she had thought about it often or anything like that but if she had, she definitely would have thought it would have made her feel shame as opposed to pure lust.

A whimper interrupts her thoughts and she decides that maybe the best way to teach a lesson is to play with her captive. Nothing too serious, just a bit of minor playing. The other woman could consider it payback for something that had happened a few years ago. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and for the first time in a long time she feels rather confident as she stands up and moves over to the other woman. She leans forward and sniffs the other woman's neck before she licks the curve of her neck. The other woman moans in response and pulls at her bonds as she leans forward into the lick. With a devious smirk, she takes one backward step, her hands on her hips.

"You like that, _lover_?"

She pitches her voice low and husky and is rewarded when her captive shivers.

"Please."

The word is moaned and the captive's voice is full of want. For a moment she almost loses her resolve because she can't really believe that the other woman really wants her that much.

"Willow, please," Faith begs, almost as if she senses Willow losing her resolve.  
"Please what?" Willow cautiously asks.  
"Don't stop."

Willow moves forward again and runs her hands up Faith's arms that are pinned up above her head with magic. She had cast the magic without thought when Faith had brought up the past in a clumsy attempt to apologize for what had happened in the Mayor's office so many years ago.

"I thought you were sorry for what you did, sorry that you acted like you wanted me," Willow bites out.  
"Sorry for forcing myself on you, never for wanting you," Faith replies.

Willow moves back until she sits down on the bed and she waves a hand, ending the spell. She's so confused right now and she can't go on, not when she's so uncertain as to what she wants and what Faith wants. She's never truly known what Faith wants.

* * *

Faith has caught her in the Mayor's cabinet and the diabolical smirk that she gives her makes Willow tremble; surprisingly not in fear but with desire. Oz has never once looked at her in that way. Instead he's always so gentle with her and treats her like she's made of glass. Xander was the same way and she's tired of being treated like she's so delicate that she'll break if someone so much as touches her. She unconsciously leans forward and Willow makes some sort of sound as Faith's hands grip her arms tightly.

Without thought they both lean into one another and kiss. It's so very different for Willow than the kisses she's ever had before. She grasps at Faith's waist as she pulls the Slayer even closer and Faith nips at her lower lip with sharp teeth until Willow opens her mouth. Faith's tongue slides into her mouth and Willow feels as if she's going to faint. It's Faith who breaks the kiss between them. Willow's thoughts are barely coherent, all she knows is that she wants to push Faith down to the floor and take every single thing that her eyes are promising her.

"Who knew Red that underneath all of these frumpy layers there's a wildcat," Faith purrs. "Shut up, Faith."  
"Or else what? What do you think you can do? You're barely even a witch."

Willow bites her lip before she pushes at Faith until Faith is leaning against the Mayor's desk. She knows that she was only able to push her because Faith allowed her to and when they're standing there Faith expectantly raises an eyebrow at her, Willow's not sure what to do next.

"Aw is baby all out of steam?" Faith asks, adopting a baby voice.  
"I hate you," Willow snarls.  
"The feeling's pretty much mutual, Red."

Faith somehow manages to turn them around so the desk is pushing up against Willow's lower back and Faith's hands are tight around her upper arms. Before Willow can protest, Faith claims her lips again and the redhead can't help but rub her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the tension she's suddenly feeling.

"Just because we hate one another doesn't mean that we can't play. The Mayor's probably busy and it seems as if you've got an itch that needs some scratching," Faith tells her.

Willow wants to say something to stop Faith but the Slayer slides her hands up underneath her top and rests them just underneath the sensible bra that she had put on that morning. For a moment, Willow knows she can stop this if she wants but the feeling of Faith's hands on her skin confuse her and when she remains silent, Faith starts kissing her again as her hands cup her breasts.

* * *

Willow had never told anyone about that night. Partly because she was ashamed of how easy she had fell for Faith only to have her life threatened by Faith afterwards. She was just a pawn in the game that the Mayor and Buffy were playing and Faith had taken what she had wanted, what Willow had so freely offered up. And now on the way to Sunnydale after restoring Angel's soul, Willow had almost fallen once again.

She cradles her head in her hands and when the bed dips, she knows that Faith is sitting beside her. Willow's about to tell Faith that it was a bad idea to get a hotel room for the night and that they should just get back in the car and drive to Sunnydale right then and there. Faith puts her hand on the small of Willow's back and she leans closer to the redhead.

"I didn't hate you, Red. Never did. I was jealous that you never really looked at me. You always saw through me. That night, I had a chance to take what I wanted so I did. I didn't care about what it did to you because I was pretty sure I wouldn't be living for very long to deal with the consequences. Guess I was wrong," Faith says.

Willow looks up at her and she sees nothing but honesty in Faith's eyes. The Slayer looks so different from what she did when she first came to Sunnydale. There's maturity about her, an acceptance of the pain that she's caused and an honesty. Willow hadn't really seen it before now because she wasn't looking for it. The clumsy apology hadn't been Faith's way of causing more hurt and now Willow feels guilty for having almost forced herself onto Faith using her magic.

"I'm sorry," Willow whispers.  
"For what?"  
"For what I almost did just now."  
"Fuck don't be sorry for that. That was like practically have every wet dream I've ever had since that night we had come to life," Faith tells her.

Faith licks her lips and leans forward. She kisses Willow, this time, for the first time, it's a gentle kiss between the two of them. Faith is treating Willow as if she's made of glass and maybe Willow thinks that she is. That realization doesn't stop Willow from returning Faith's kiss. This time it's Willow who takes the lead, she's the one who pushes Faith down on the mattress and straddles her hips as she slowly kisses the Slayer and then unbuttons her shirt. Sunnydale can suddenly wait until they've spent some time exploring one another.

"Are you sure about this?" Willow asks.  
"Yeah," Faith replies with a nod.

Willow's hands slowly move up Faith's ribcage to cup her breasts and as the Slayer whimpers and leans up, Willow decides that payback has never been sweeter than in this moment.

 

**END**


End file.
